


To The Moon And Back

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Hau and Moon are friendship goals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stargazing, sleep overs, supportive Moon, talking over feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Going to Kala’E Bay to try to calm his racing thoughts, Hau encounters Moon and they talk about what’s on Hau’s mind while stargazing at the beautiful night sky.





	To The Moon And Back

It was late at night when Hau found that he couldn’t sleep, sitting up in his bed with a sigh as he glanced around and brushed his hair away from his face since he took it out of its ponytail when he tried to go to bed. Peering out the window of his room, Hau stared at the full moon shining its white light into the home before he got up and slipped out of his pajamas and into his original clothes, carefully and quietly sliding his team of Pokemon into his pockets. Toeing his sandals on, Hau slowly pushed open the door and as silently as he could, walked out of his room and out of the door of his home, closing it behind as the sound of the fire torches made the trainer relax a fraction. Taking out his pager, Hau paged a Charizard and as soon as it arrived, gave it the location he wanted to go, which was the Kala’E Bay. After a short fly there, Hau dismissed the rider pokemon and called out Lapras this time, letting the Pokemon move towards the small island in the middle of the bay before he dismissed it as well. Kicking off his sandals, Hau laid them in the sand before he too did the same, laying on his back as he stared at the constellations above him, letting the only sound being the soft waves hitting the beach-like area. 

“Hau, is that you?” Hearing a voice, Hau yelped and shot up, glancing around before he spun and noticed Moon was across from him, holding her Litten as she waved. Letting his own smile rise on his face, Hau nodded and observed as the Champion called her Lapras and rode over to him. Dismissing it, Moon turned back around and stepped towards Hau, sitting down beside him as her Litten sniffed around the sand, avoiding the waves that tried to touch its feet. Moving his gaze away from her, Hau stared down at the glittering sand and drew in it with his finger while the other was watching this. “Is everything okay? I usually don’t see you out this late!” 

“Yeah…I usually stop home or rest at a Pokemon Center. But I just couldn’t sleep this time around, I sorta got a lot on my mind, ya know?” Hau mumbled, turning his attention away from the sand to stare up at the sky again, moving to lay on his back again. Doing the same, Moon kept her gaze on her friend as Hau tried to find the words that he wanted to say, but were stubbornly getting stuck in his throat. What was he afraid of? Moon wouldn’t hate him for this…would she? Turning his head, Hau met Moon’s soft and encouraging gaze and let out a breath. No, she wouldn’t hate him for this. Staring at the stars again, Hau took a deep breath and tried to steady his fast beating heart that was thumping in his chest. “Well…I um…I kinda have a crush on someone but I don’t know how to, uh…go about it. I’ve liked this person for a while but…I have no idea if they really like me to begin with…”

Blinking as she took this in, Moon hummed and moved her eyes off of her anxious friend, letting them observe the sky as she thought about what Hau had got out. It couldn’t be her, right? After all, she’s positive that Hau knows she likes having him around, so who could it…wait, could it possibly be?! Turning her head fast enough to make Hau wince, Moon sat up quickly and stared down at him with wide grey eyes. Noticing the calculating look she was giving him, Hau sighed and sat up as well, just knowing she was so close to figuring out who he was talking about. Putting two and two together, Moon bit her lip and moved closer to her friend, having him meet her gaze again.

“Hau…is it Gladion, you’re talking about?” Moon asked softly, reaching out to lace their fingers together to show that she was not thinking badly of him. Tensing up briefly, Hau swallowed the lump in his throat and broke their gaze, letting his eyes fall on their combined hands instead. Letting her friend think over the thoughts that was running a rampage in his head, Moon kept silent and just kept rubbing her thumbs across Hau’s knuckles. Taking in a deep breath, Hau slowly nodded and braced himself for Moon to react badly. Seeing the nod, Moon nodded as well and let out a soft hum, gaining Hau’s attention as she tightened her grip on his hands slightly. Noticing the look of pure love in her eyes, Hau let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding and relaxed, making Moon smile once she noticed it. “Hau, it’s okay. I’m not disgusted, okay? I love you to the moon and back, and nothing will change that.”

Biting back a bright smile that was ready to shine on his face, Hau peered down at their hands before he let go of them and laid back down in the sand, finally feeling the heaviness leave his heart as Moon laid down next to him and intertwined their hands again. Staring up at the stars once more together, Hau let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, basking in the calmness he was feeling from himself and his friend next to him. Hearing Moon’s Litten cry out, both of them opened their eyes and watched as the fire Pokemon paraded towards them, absolutely soaked. Biting back their snickers until Moon put Litten back in its ball, Hau broke down into his cheerful laughter which made Moon break out into giggles as well. Calming down after a few minutes, the two wiped the tears of laughter away from their eyes before Moon glanced towards the moon again. 

“How about we go home now? You can stay at my house if you like,” Moon asked, getting up before brushing the sand off her green shorts. Sitting up, Hau yawned and rubbed his eyes, nodding slightly when he felt a wave of sleepiness finally slap him like a doubleslap from a Jigglypuff. Getting up as Moon called a Charizard to take them home, Hau slipped on his sandals again and shuffled onto the Rider Pokemon. Sliding in behind him, Moon wrapped his arms around his waist as the Charizard took off into the air, flying them back towards her home. “Hey Hau? Thank you for telling me, and if it makes you feel any better, I know Gladion likes you. He’s just bad with affection.”

“You think?” Hau whispered, hanging onto Charizard as the Pokemon dived and they landed in front of Moon’s home. Getting off the Pokemon first, Moon stared up at Hau and nodded with a shine of determination in her gaze. Biting his lip as a blush filled his cheeks, Hau slid off Charizard and patted the Pokemon, dismissing it as Moon walked up her porch and used her key to unlock the door. Keeping quiet as they entered since Moon’s mother was asleep, the two trainers tiptoed towards Moon’s room and entered it. Slipping off his shorts until he was just in his boxers, the two kept their backs to each other as they changed. “Moon? Thank you for caring about me so much? You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for.”

Smiling as she heard this, Moon took her braids out before pulling the extra futon out from under her bed. Moving towards the closet to pull out some extra pillows and a light blanket, Moon tossed them at Hau and cackled when the pillows smacked him in the face. Letting out a huff, Hau stuck his tongue out at her before he moved to lay down as Moon turned off the lights and jumped over him and into her bed. Shuffling around in the dark until they got comfortable, it didn’t take long for Moon to pass out, her soft breaths being the only sound in the room as Hau rubbed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

“Thanks so much Moon…I love you to the moon and back as well,” Hau whispered, letting his eyes flutter shut. It wasn’t long before both trainers were in a deep sleep, dreaming about what they would do next on their adventures and if Gladion invaded Hau’s dream, he certainly wouldn’t mind as a soft smile rose on his lips as he slept.


End file.
